Watch support members such as a strap, neck chain or the like are generally secured directly to the casing shell in the peripheral region of the casing of the watch. However, in the case of fashion watches or decorative watches, a different construction from that construction just described is frequently used, insofar as the means for connecting the support member to the watch are disposed only at a certain radial distance from the outside edge of the watch casing. For that purpose, one or two connecting limb portions are arranged on the casing shell, depending on whether the watch is a wristwatch or a pendant watch. The connecting portions may be of a decorative configuration, thereby providing a considerably wider range of possible configurations in the overall design of the watch, than when the fixing means are provided directly on the watch casing.
However, in regard to fashion and decorative watches, there is a desire for individuality. In order to meet that need, the manufacturer endeavours to offer as large a number as possible of variations of different configuration of a given type of watch. While using a casing design which is otherwise the same, that aim can be achieved by the connecting portions being of a different configuration while however always being adapted to the form of the casing. In this connection, particularly in regard to casings which are produced by injection moulding or pressing processes, it is undesirable for the connecting limb portions to be formed directly on the casing shell as that presupposes an expensive tool for producing each variation of the basic design.
This expense is avoided for example by the connecting limb portions being subsequently soldered to the casing. In order to avoid the need for the soldering operation, the attempt has already been made to produce the connecting limb portions in the form of replaceable connecting members, and for only one or two radially outwardly projecting tongue portions which are independent of the design of the connecting members to be formed directly on the casing shell. The tongue portion and the connecting member have mutually interengaging means which permit the connecting member to be fitted on to the watch from the top side thereof. However, a serious disadvantage of this arrangement is that the connecting member can only be secured in position, in the opposite direction to the direction of fitting, as is necessary, by using excessively expensive means, or even in an unrealistic manner. A first proposal in this respect provides for using expensive screw means. Another proposal in this respect provides a leaf spring detent means which, because of the small amount of space available, can hardly be produced in a functionally efficient manner, even when investing in a disproportionately high level of precision.